Love a Shark? That sucks for you
by BindedInChains13
Summary: its a little story i threw together! it represents Varia and a new cloud guardian! It's still in the process of being complete and I'm not the best story teller! So enjoy it for now...and the chapters are very very short...im not creative enough
1. Chapter 1: Varia

**Love a shark? That sucks for you…. Part 1**

I really hated it here. Everyone was so annoying and you could never get a day of peace. Then again I guess that's what you get for being in Varia. They are a top assassination squad in the mafia world. And the fact that you're the only female in Varia. Ha! It makes things twice as bad. And I somehow managed to survive six months of all the bull shit. I mean I'm amazed that they haven't killed each other yet.

First there is Fran. The sound of his voice really pisses people off. He has no emotion in his voice at all. What makes things worse is that he is an illusionist. He somehow made beer appear on the table and when Squalo tried to drink out of it…. Let's just say that snakes don't normally come out of beer bottles. Of course Fran got a huge ass kicking afterwards. Good thing about Fran is when you get pissed off, which happens a lot here, you can throw knives at him and he doesn't die from it. So you can go crazy with the knives.

Then there is Belphegor. He normally does missions with Fran. He of course is annoying because of his "royal blood". So he acts like a spoiled bitch king. He always stabs Fran with, of course, knives. And occasionally he does this weird laugh that sounds like _chichichichi______which scares the crap out of me. And the one thing___that ticks me off is that his hair blocks his eyes. One night I plan to cut his "royal" head to see what he has to hide. I think he is on pot or something so he covers his red eyes so he won't have to share them.

Of course we have the fruit cake Lussuria…. I like calling him Lucy-chan because I don't know if he is a male. I mean he sounds in between male and female plus he goes and says to Ryohei that he has a nice body? I really don't know. The only way to find out is….umm never mind. Never really like him because he calls me kitty-chan because I'm "cute". HA! I can't wait to claw his eyes out. I know I am cute but I don't need a fruit cake to tell me that.

Then there is the boss. Xanxus. He is so annoy. He may be the boss but I want to kick him really hard sometimes. He gets mad at every little thing and when that happens he takes it out on other people. And he gets mad when something happens with Tsuna and the vongola ring. Well the ring almost was his but, to bad for him, it isn't. If you even mention the Tenth around him he starts throwing stuff and people. I try to stop him before he starts taking out his guns and destroying the place. I really am amazed that I can calm him down.

Finally there is our stagiest captain Squalo. He is so loud and loves to pick fights with everyone. Especially Yamamoto. The poor bastard had to fight him for the Vongola ring and since Squalo somehow lost to him he has wanted a rematch. And Yamamoto, actually being smart, has been telling him no. So he takes it out on everyone. He sometimes reminds me of a shark. But this shark is one I can kick a few times if he says something stupid. Surprisingly when the boss breaks something Squalo yells at him but, of course, I have to fix it.

There is one more member, Levi, but I don't care about him. I mean he's just….there and that's about it. He never really talks and he is practically in love with Xanxus. Never really liked the guy. Then again all of the people in Varia tend to piss me off. But there is one bright side to it. It's never boring. I mean people live every day the same way. Not me though. There is always something new. That's the reason I put up with them. Just to see what happens next.

As usual the morning was noisy. Bel was doing his usually thing, stabbing Fran with knives again. Squalo was yelling at Bel to stop. Lucy-chan was talking to Levi in his/her weird tone. As for me I just ignored it and sat at the table. Bel was yelling at Fran for something but I didn't really care. So I just poured a glass of wine in a glass cup for me to drink. I was about to take a sip when suddenly one of Bel's knives flew right at me and shattered the glass, spilling wine everywhere. Of course everyone fell silent as soon as they saw what happened. They know better than to piss me off in the morning. That's the only time I'm in a bad mood.

"Umm….Nami-sempai are you ok?" Fran asked in his emotionless tone. I didn't say a thing. Instead I stood and pulled the glove off my hand to revel a cloud ring. I injected my dying will flame into it and a purple flame came out. Then I pulled out my box weapon and placed the ring in the open slot. Suddenly a huge bat came out and attacked Bel. I didn't say anything. Instead I got a new glass and poured more wine into it. I sat down and saw that my bat was clawing Bel's face and Squalo was just shaking his head. I just giggled. I quietly took a sip, finally being able to drink it, and Squalo walked over to me.

"VOI! Get that bat off Bel, He is giving me a headache so shut him up!" Squalo yelled. I only glanced at him. He looked really pissed but I just smiled.

"Why should I? I mean this will teach him the consequence of throwing knives around without thinking of the people around him." I said.

"This will stop him from throwing knives at people?" Squalo asked.

"Oh no he won't stop throwing them but he will know better than to throw them at ME." I laughed. Squalo only glared at me. Even though I didn't want to I put my bat back in its box. Poor Bel, his face looks all torn up. Sadly all of his hair was on his head so you still can't see his eyes. That's a mental note for next time. Order the bat to eat his hair so I can see what he has to hide. Squalo's angry glare finally disappeared which of course I didn't really care.

"VOI! Can I please say why I summoned us all here?" Squalo asked.

"Well if it's so important why haven't you said it already?" I sassed back. The annoyed stare came across his face again. I only smiled as if I didn't say anything at all.

"As expected from kitty-chan. She never shows any ounce of fear." Lussuria smiled. I glared at him because he knows I hate being called kitty-chan. Squalo cleared his throat so I looked at him.

"We got assigned a job and this one will be risky. So we are going as a two man team." Squalo explained. Everyone looked at me when he said two MAN team. I heard Bel and his creepy laugh. So I flipped him off under the table.

"And so the teams will be as followed, Bel and Fran, Lussuria and Levi, and that leaves me and Nami." He explained. Everyone didn't argue except, of course, Bel.

"Man why do I always get stuck babysitting the brat?" Bel complained. Fran only sighed.

"Stop whining you little prissy." I whispered. He only glared at me…. I think.

"So captain who is the target?" Fran asked.

"Millfiore family's cloud guardian, Riku." Squalo said. I froze mid sip of my wine. Riku? It couldn't be that same Riku. I made sure he died a long time ago. Squalo looked at me and saw my worried expression.

"You ok?" He asked.

"You must really like to ask stupid questions. I am fine."I answered back. He glared at me and I only ignored him. I know it can't possibly be the same Riku. I made sure that traitor died with his mafia family. It must be a coincidence.


	2. Chapter 2: Lost memories

**Love a shark? That sucks for you….part 2**

That night I tried to sleep off the headache. Ever since Squalo announced the target my head was spinning with terrible memories. Riku, the person I once called a friend, was really lying to me. Him and his girlfriend Alice. I trusted those two and they only stabbed me in the back.

"_You made sure they paid the price."_A voice whispered in my head.

"I didn't ask for you to talk….Killian." I whispered. Then Killian began to laugh in my head. I tried to push him out of my head, thankfully it worked. I was a cursed child. It was because I was cursed with the most deadly one in the entire mafia world. Thankfully no one in Varia knew about it. If they did will they think I'm a monster?

"Ok stop thinking about it! You'll be ok." I whispered to myself. Normally words of courage aren't my style but in this situation I really needed it to calm down. Damn Killian must have gotten me spooked. Suddenly I heard loud banging behind my wall. I sat up and listened. Who was fighting now? I got up, about to kick the wall, when I could hear a voice on the other side. It was Bel and Fran.

"Oi sempai what are you doing?" Fran asked. He sounded alittle muffled and then I heard him moan. Is he getting molested? Sounds like it. Ohhhh this should be good. I placed my ear against the wall and listened.

"Shut up you brat." Bel whispered to him. That was the last voice I heard. The rest was a bunch of moans and name calling. Was Bel gay? Ohhhh I have future blackmail material. I just smiled and thought what would happen the next time he pissed me off. I tried to erase those thoughts for now. I had to get up early to do this mission. So I crawled into my bed and tried to sleep under the noise of Bel and Fran's little noise fest.

That morning I got a major headache. It was really early in the morning and I couldn't sleep at all. (Thanks to Bel and Fran's loud sex time). Squalo was the one who woke me up at three in the morning. Now I want to kill him. I quietly got dressed, while planning how I intend to stab Squalo in the face, when something caught my eye. My ring was on top of my dresser. It was a silver ring with a strange pattern occupying the edges. And in the middle was a large black gem. My dark ring. I always carry it with me even though I never use it. Just in case I need extra power. I placed the ring on my middle finger and slid my gloves on.

"VOI! We are heading out." Squalo yelled when I walked outside. I glared at him.

"It's three in the morning so sorry I'm a little slow right now." I whispered. To my surprise it was just Squalo out here. _Where is everyone else?_ I asked Squalo through my mind.

"They already went ahead. Let's go." Squalo said. I kinda gasped. I mean I'm not the only moody one in the morning. He looked just as tired as I was but he was acting calm. He started to walk, and sadly, I followed right behind him.

"So where to?" I asked as we finally exited the long forest. I really couldn't stand the awkward silence. Even for Squalo that is kind of creepy.

"We are heading for their base in a village called Soul Edge." Squalo finally answered. I stopped as soon as he said Soul Edge. Squalo turned as soon as he noticed I stopped following him. He gave me a confused glance.

"Ok what have you been hiding? Ever since I mentioned the name of our target you've been acting weird." Squalo asked. I was hurt. First off that place was full of bad memories. Riku, Alice, and I always loved Soul Edge. The city got its name because the border between this world and the next were thin. But what hurt me worse of all was that Squalo asked me nicely. Normally he would yell if we had something to hide. That caught me off guard.

"It's none of your damn business!" I snapped. This time Squalo was the one to look surprised. I covered my mouth. I was just as shocked as he was. I glared at the ground, hoping he didn't see. I continued to walk when suddenly Squalo's hand shot up and grabbed my arm. He turned me around and pinned me to the nearest tree. Suddenly he pressed his mouth to mine. It was a long kiss and I didn't try to push him away. Finally when I had enough I slapped his chest and he stumbled back, surprised that it actually worked. I glared at him.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Of course I was panting too hard because of the surprise kiss. He didn't say a word. That pissed me off to the maximum. I really wanted to kick him really hard but another part of me wanted to kiss those annoying lips. I really don't know what he is on but it really pissed me off.

"Uhhhhh! Whatever…. Come on lets go." I said frustrated. He didn't say anything. So I just stumbled off and he quietly followed me. The awkward silence was unbearable but judging by the silence he was as confused as I was. And the worse has yet to come.

When we finally arrived at Soul Edge Squalo finally calmed down. Ever since the big surprise he gave me not one word came out of his mouth. That scared me the most. He is the loudest one in Varia. And for once he was quiet? I thought god had finally answered my prayers but decided to play a joke on me and choose the most terrible time to shut him up. Did he hate me? Wait….oh my god! Since when did I care?

"_Hehehehe…. It won't matter. Soon you will join me in the darkness."_ Killian chuckled, filling my head with his evil laugh. _Leave me alone I don't want to hear you. _Killian laughed and disappeared from my mind. He went back to his eternal sleep. Final free from his thoughts I let my mind wander. Soul Edge hasn't changed at all. The village was full of life and every corner of the street had skeletons hanging up. It is almost time for the haunting festival. The day where the dead first took refuge into the town on the way to paradise.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Squalo mumbled under his breath. I sighed and titled my head back. I shut my eyes and let my mind wander again. I could taste everyone's minds. They were close.

"They are here." I answered him, not opening my eyes. Suddenly Belphegor, Fran, Lussuria, and Levi appeared before us all at once. They all looked like they normally did despite it being crowded by people.

"You took your time." Lussuria said. Squalo looked a little pissed.

"VOI! At least we showed up, be grateful for that!" Squalo snapped. Lussuria laughed and I just sighed.

"So how do things look?" I asked.

"The streets are crowded but none of them look like they are from Millfiore." Levi explained.

"Wait aren't you a psychic? Why bother asking?" Fran asked. I only smiled at the stupid question he asked.

"Too many minds in one place. It isn't easy to hear myself think without hearing someone's thoughts." I answered back.

"VOI! For now let's find a place to stay for the night and plan our attack." Squalo yelled.

"Fat chance of that. Something big is happening and every place is booked. Unless you don't mind sleeping under a tree?" Bel answered with his creepy laugh.

"Well it is almost time for the haunting festival…. I know a place we can stay but it depends on if the old man hasn't dropped dead yet." I answered back and I led everyone through the city.


	3. Chapter 3: Cursed

**Love a Shark? That sucks for you part 3**

The place had the same air around it. The old temple that I used to love still stands proud as if waiting for me to return. Even though I felt people murmur unpleasant things about it in their minds I walked inside. Even after years of rotting the place looked well and it stilled smelled like tea leafs. Old man Kaim must still be alive if the place hasn't changed.

"Yo old man, are you still alive?" I yelled down the hallways. As I thought no one was here. People would rather avoid this old shrine because people believe it is haunted. That makes me laugh because the whole town represents the dead and they're scared of a temple? That makes people look really smart.

"Ah….I thought it was your voice….Nami." A voice echoed down the hallway. A short and wrinkly old man stumbled out of a room and bowed before us.

"It's been awhile old man Kaim." I greeted. Everyone glanced at me, a look of surprise crossing their faces.

"So will you being staying the night here dear?" Kaim asked nicely. A faint smile broke across his face when I nodded. He walked away, mumbling to himself.

"OK there is no way we are staying here!" Squalo yelled when Kaim was out of hearing range.

"Sorry but it's here or outside and its going to rain so I think I'll stay here. Enjoy the outside." I answered back. I turned to walk off and I heard Squalo sigh. That means he accepted defeat.

"So Nami-sempai do you know that guy?" Fran asked. Everyone glanced at Fran, who was brave enough to ask the question on everyone's mind. I smiled at him.

"Yes I do. After the accident the old man took care of me." I answered back. Everyone slowly took it in and the same question popped in their head.

"Accident?" Squalo asked.

"Sorry but I won't tell you anymore because I don't want to." I said walking off. No one said a word and soon the sun was setting into the sky.

Squalo's POV

Nami wasn't here when all of us gathered. The old man was nice enough to give us each our own room so we all met in the dining hall to discuss our plan of attack. I was getting pissed because she was hiding a lot from us and now she won't show up. Suddenly the old man walked in.

"Ah I hope I'm not interrupting." He said in a kind, innocent voice.

"No we are waiting for Nami." Lussuria answered.

"Oh she is taking a bath. She said if you were going to discuss something then you can start without her." Kaim explained.

"Whoa hold it right there old man." I said before he could walk off.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kaim asked.

"Nami said that an accident happened before. Do you know what it was?" I asked. The old man was shocked at first but then he let out a small chuckle.

"She hasn't told you? I shouldn't be surprised. It is the worst memories she has." He laughed. Kaim nodded, giving us the hint he was going to tell us, and we all gathered around him as he sat down.

"This tale is a sad one. The harsh reality of betrayal. You see Nami was in a powerful family called "Moon of the Millennium." They were a very deadly in combat and was revered by all. Their boss was indeed a very dangerous man named Kukai. Nami always admired his strength and leadership and he treated her like his daughter. Oh how much she loved Kukai. Now the family had a rivaling family of the same power. "Dark side of the Sea." Was what they went by. The family always fought for power until Kukai met with their boss and signed a treaty. Now that they were at peace no more bloodshed was needed. After years of peace Nami met two people from the opposite family. Their names were Riku and Alice. Those two love birds were very kind to Nami and welcomed her with open arms. Soon they became inseparable for they had a great bond. But this whole entire treaty was all a trick in order to win over Nami's trust. You see Nami is a cursed child. A curse of the lost form of sky. The night flame. A much feared power that makes them inhuman. Nami was burdened with this curse yet no one in her family knew about it. Somehow the other one did know though. One night Nami went to the haunting festival and everyone else stayed behind. While she was gone the sea family struck without warning. All of the moon family was murdered by the people they trusted. And Alice was in charge of the mission. She was the one who did the killing blow to Kukai thus destroying the family and burning the mansion they lived in. When Nami returned all she saw was ashes of her once proud home and the remains of bloodshed. The sea family then offered their home to shelter her, and not knowing they were the ones who destroyed her home, she gladly went with them. They had intended to use Nami's dark power to dominate the entire mafia world. However the moon family didn't die…..unavenged." Kaim stopped at that point to catch his breath. I got really pissed then. I mean he stops at the good part and he decides now of all times to catch his breath. I mean he is old and very worn out but that doesn't give him the right to stop. All of us were at the edge of our seats and we were glad when he continued.

"Ok. Years later Nami somehow found out about the sea families betrayal and she got angry. That anger triggered the night flame thus causing her to go mad. She went into the home and began to slaughter anything that moved. Anger was the source of her power. Soon it was just Nami and Alice. Nami knew she was the one who killed Kukai so she decided to kill her slowly and painfully. Alice, however, did not look scared. Instead she was smiling as she was dying. My guess is that she knew she deserved it. For killing her family she must be punished with death. After the slaughter I found Nami outside my temple covered in blood. Ever since that day I have been taking care of her." He finished. Everyone was silent. How could we speak after hearing this? Then I had to ask this question.

"What happened to Riku?" I asked. The old man fell silent at the question.

"He wasn't there the day Nami slaughtered the sea family. When he learned that his family and his lover Alice were dead he swore vengeance on the one who did this. I am not sure he knows it was Nami who did this though." He finally answered. Everyone threw glances at each other. Suddenly Nami walked in.

"Hey sorry I didn't show." She said with a smile. Everyone's eyes fell on her and Nami looked confused. _Nami…._ Squalo started to say in his mind. She glanced at me. _Don't worry I know the old man told you. I knew he was alive and I intend to finish what I started._ Nami's voice echoed through my mind. The feeling of her thoughts was bitter and murderous. I knew then and there that she intends to kill him. But we were going to kill him anyway so does it matter?

"Alright now that everyone is present we will now make a plan."


End file.
